Papi, ¿cómo nacen los bebés?
by Nuneori
Summary: Ichigo quería morir. Tener una hija de cinco años de edad, con la inteligencia y la curiosidad de Rukia Kuchiki, no traía nada bueno. Menos, cuando la niña era igual de testaruda que él. ¿Cómo explicarle cómo nacen los bebés a su pequeña hija?   IchiRuki.


_¡Jelou pipol! _Uy, uy, uy. Hace mucho que no me pasaba por el Fandom de Bleach en fanfiction. Sepan (cosa que no les interesa, estoy segura) que Digimon me tiene hasta las patas y sólo me dedico a juntar a Mimi a Yamato después de ese horrendo final de Digimon 02 ): Pero bueno, eso no viene al caso.

Aquí les traigo algo recién salido del horno, algo espontáneo. Es curioso cómo surgió la ideal del OneShot. Hoy mi primito nos preguntó a mi familia cómo nacían los bebés o en su defecto, de dónde provienen. Pues bien, fue un calvario, porque no supimos responder. xD Fue divertido. Así surgió.

**Disclaimer: **Bleach ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad. Todo es de Tite Kubo. No lucro escribiendo esto, sólo me divierto.

**Aclaraciones:** Rukia e Ichigo ya están grandes. Tienen una hija y todo, llamada Hanako (Niña Flor).

**Agradecimientos:** A mi siempre tan paciente beta Chistery, Bere, Lemonfire y sus múltiples nicks (no, no tiene trastorno de identidad múltiple xD). Te amo mamaseeta.

* * *

><p><strong>Papi, ¿cómo nacen los bebés?<strong>

_**Capítulo único. **_

Ichigo Kurosaki caminó pesadamente hacia su habitación. Se recostó en la cama molesto, el día había sido más que extenuante. Trabajar como paramédico en la clínica de su padre lo cansaba. Y era el doble de trabajo, desde que a su alocado y poco sensato padre se le había ocurrido la idea de agrandar el local y hacerlo tres veces más grande… ¡Y tres veces más alejado de su casa!

_Su_ casa.

Había dejado el nido más o menos tres años atrás. Ahora tenía su propio departamento, su propio hogar, su propio ambiente. Cerró los ojos lentamente con la única intención de caer rendido a los brazos de Morfeo; sin importarle que estuviese con la bata del típico doctor de turno.

Dormir… eso era lo único que deseaba. Un cálido, profundo y reponedor sueño.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose se hizo presente, el chico deseó que sólo fuese el viento y él así seguir con su armonioso intento de sueño. Sin embargo, una vocecilla común ya, para él, y divertida, lo despertó de un golpe.

—¡Papi, papi! —el grito alegre y chillante hizo que Ichigo abriera los ojos de par en par. Fijó la mirada hacia la puerta y la silueta de una pequeña figura se dibujó en el lineal de ella.

Kurosaki Hanako lucía una hermosa y espléndida sonrisa ante la presencia de su padre. El cabello negro, casi azulado, resaltaban de gran manera sus hermosos ojos y su blanca y exquisita piel. Como toda una muñequita de porcelana. La figura latente de su madre Rukia y la viva imagen de sus travesuras.

La pequeña caminó hasta la cama y se subió sin ningún problema. A los cinco años de edad, Hanako era una pequeña astuta y muy inteligente.

_Tal como su madre. _

—¿Qué sucede pequeña? —expresó sentándose cómodamente en la cama. Se refregó los ojos intentando esparcir el sueño a flor de piel, poniéndole atención exclusivamente a su hija.

—Tengo una duda, ¡una gigantesca duda! —exclamó levantando sus brazos— No podré vivir por el resto de mi vida si no la despejo, ¿sabes papi? —Ichigo sonrió ante las palabras de su hija. Era dramática, muy dramática. Hablaba como una adolescente, pero nunca perdiendo la esencia e inocencia de una pequeña niña.

—Vale, vale —la alentó el padre. Levantó las cejas y espero a que la pequeña continuase.

—¿De dónde provienen los bebés?

Ichigo Kurosaki se alarmó. Un pequeño quejido salió de sus labios. Hanako miraba expectante a un Kurosaki casi al borde de sonrojarse. Una inocente sonrisa adornaba el rostro pálido de la niña. Esperando una respuesta por un largo período —para ella—, levantó la mano y tocó el pecho de Ichigo. Tratando de acaparar la atención nuevamente.

—¿Papi? —preguntó ante el silencio que Ichigo planeaba seguir por un largo rato.

—Eh… Hanako, ¿cómo se te ha venido esa duda a la cabeza? —quiso profundizar para llegar al núcleo de esa duda. Era imposible que la nena supiera eso desde sus raíces, si tanto él como Rukia procuraban tener un sumo cuidado en cuanto al sexo. Nadie podía decirle nada sobre ese tema a una pequeña… nadie, excepto…

—El Abuelo Isshin estaba hablando con Karin sobre eso —contestó enseguida la chica. Ichigo arqueó una ceja y sonrió triunfal. ¡Claro que Isshin Kurosaki le había hablado de tal tema a su hija! Era lógico y totalmente viable. El padre loco y el abuelo sin cordura definían al hombre.

—No creas nada de lo que el Abuelo dice, es un viejo loco —replicó triunfante. Dando por terminada la charla incómoda— Bien hermosa, vamos a ver si tu madre anda por ahí y nos prepara la cena.

Tomó a la pelinegra en brazos, haciendo que ésta hiciera un puchero ante la insatisfecha respuesta de Ichigo. Recorrieron hasta la cocina del lugar, que a esas alturas tenía las luces encendidas debido a la oscuridad de la noche.

Rukia sacaba algunas verduras congeladas del mini-freezer que mantenían en el departamento. Tenían lo justo y necesario, un lugar pequeño pero acogedor. La mujer le dedicó una cálida sonrisa a Ichigo que cargaba con la niña. Se veía tierno.

Dejó a la pequeña sentada en su silla especial, una pintada de rosa con miles de chappys rodeándola. Era más alta de lo común, haciendo que Hanako quedara casi a la altura de Rukia e Ichigo cuando se sentaban a comer.

El hombre de cabellos anaranjados se acercó pausadamente hacia Kuchiki y depositó un corto beso en sus labios.

—¡Ves! —el chillido de Hanako llamó la atención de Rukia.

—¿Qué sucede cariño? —le preguntó, acercándose a ella y sentándose frente a sus ojos. Rukia extendió su mano para acariciar el rostro de su hija.

—Lo que sucede, mami, es que papá no me quiere explicar una cosa —torció sus labios claramente disgustada.

Rukia miró a Ichigo casi a punto de matarlo. Con el ceño fruncido redirigió la vista hacia Hanako.

—¿Qué no te ha querido explicar este ogro? —preguntó con una voz suave. Ichigo masculló algo entre sus dientes, mientras abría una lata de bebida. ¿Ogro, él? ¡Ogro las polainas! Él sólo hacía lo correcto: no hablar de un tema fuerte con una niña de cinco años. Deseó por un momento ver el rostro de Rukia enrojecerse cuando Hanako lanzara la bomba.

—Mami, ¿de dónde provienen los bebés? —Kurosaki miró a Rukia divertido. El rostro de la mujer mostraba una sorpresa enorme. Se le desencajó hasta la mandíbula ante la duda de su hija.

¡No lo podía creer!

Dirigió la vista nuevamente hacia Ichigo, éste arqueando las cejas como queriéndole decir: _"te lo dije"._ La chica, algo descompuesta, llevó su mano hacia la cabeza, intentando idear algo totalmente cuerdo, sensato y creíble. Hanako era una chica inteligente, cualquier cosa estúpida no se tragaría.

—¡Chappy los trae en su canasto! —levantó el dedo triunfal. Sonriendo y mirando con mucha determinación a su pequeña. Ichigo estalló en carcajadas, expulsando la bebida antes servida en su boca. Rukia le lanzó un pedazo de pan que había en la mesa, enojada. Él sólo tosió, dándose media vuelta para evitar que una panera de cerámica le llegara en el rostro.

La niña no se iba a tragar eso. Jamás.

—¡Oooooh! —articuló con un brillo especial en sus ojos— ¡Chappy me trajo a mí entonces!

—¡Claro que sí hermosa! Chappy nos trajo un hermoso regalo a mí y a tu padre —afirmó Kuchiki.

Por todos los Santos habidos y por haber. Ichigo se llevó una mano hacia su frente, adoptando una posición de completa y absoluta incredulidad. ¿De verdad Hanako era tan fanática del estúpido conejo? Vaya… se preguntaba si la pequeña había heredado algo de él.

Dando por terminada la incómoda conversación, Rukia quiso seguir con sus deberes.

—Mami, pero entonces cómo me puedes explicar de que el Abuelo le haya dicho a Karin, que debe usar protección… ¿Tiene que tener un escudo cuando llega Chappy? ¡Pero si Chappy es bueno! —insistió la muchacha. Rukia rodó los ojos hacia Ichigo, pidiendo ayuda. ¡Es que era tan testaruda como el papá!

—Ya te dije que el abuelo es un ser tonto y loco, no le creas nada —contestó tajantemente Ichigo. La mujer lo miró algo molesta.

—Ichigo, no le enseñes a la niña que debe llamar a tu padre así, es su nieta y debe respetarlo —espetó enfurecida.

—No le enseño, sólo le digo cómo es realmente su abuelo.

—Basta —lo cortó— Bien Hanako, lo que sucede es que… —pausó incómoda. ¿Qué podía inventar? No hallaba la forma de explicarle a su hija cómo nacían los bebés.

—Karin debe usar protección si no quiere que Chappy se enoje y traiga muchos bebés —terminó por completar Ichigo. No sabía dónde se había metido, definitivamente. Explicarle a su bebé que existían los espermatozoides, óvulo fecundado, nueve meses de tortura china, vómitos incontrolables, una Rukia bruja y, finalmente, un bebé saliendo del estómago o de la parte femenina de la mujer; no era muy conveniente. Menos, era explicarle el proceso de todo aquello. El sexo.

Rukia acarició la cabeza de Hanako, dándole a entender que cocinaría y que debía hacerlo, sin preguntas ni nada por el estilo. Quería caminar hacia la tablilla para picar las verduras, pero la inconfundible voz de la niña se hizo presente de nuevo.

—¿Qué es un orgasmo?

Rukia e Ichigo quisieron morir. Los nervios comenzaban a apoderarse de ellos. ¡No eran buenos explicando eso! ¿Cómo podían decirle que la mujer abre sus piernas y el hombre mete su hombría y ya? ¡No podían decir eso tan fuerte para una niñita!

—Eso lo sabrás cuando tengas alrededor de quince años, Hanako, aún te queda mucho —le explicó Ichigo tratando de cortar de una vez por todas la charla.

—Pero papi, quiero saber ahora. ¡Quiero saber qué es sexo y cómo llegas al orgasmo! —chilló. El silencio reinó por unos minutos en la familia Kurosaki-Kuchiki. Ninguno de los dos hablaba ante la atenta mirada de intriga de la niña— Si nadie me quiere decir, le preguntaré al Abuelo o al tío Byakuya —anunció cruzando los brazos molesta.

No. Primer punto: Isshin Kurosaki era tan peligroso como un Hollow y su cero. Segundo punto: Byakuya Kuchiki mataría a Ichigo si se enterase que su sobrina anda hablando cosas como esas. Porque ella era de la nobleza y no podía tener esas dudas, a tan temprana edad.

Rukia comenzó a entrar en desesperación. No quería por ningún motivo que su hija le hablara del tema a su hermano mayo. ¡No, no, no! Debía planear algo. Cranear algo contundente y preciso. Algo con que la niña se quedase tranquila.

—Bien hija, lo que ocurre, es que cuando dos personas —pausó, caminando nuevamente hacia la mesa y ocupando el lugar en el que estaba sentada antes; Ichigo la siguió, posicionándose a su lado—, una mujer y un hombre se quieren demasiado, se juntan para orarle a Chappy para que traigan a su bebé.

—¿Y un orgasmo? ¿Qué es sexo? —siguió preguntando.

—Sexo es cuando la mujer y el hombre se juntan a "orar" —indicó Ichigo, siguiendo con la mirada a una contenida Rukia quien deseaba reír— Y orgasmo es… es… cuando el hombre, ehm… —dudó. No sabía qué decir realmente—, cuando la mujer termina de orar. ¡Eso es! La última palabra que dice la mujer.

Hanako arqueó una ceja confundida. Muy confundida. ¿Orar? Su abuelo no había dicho eso…

—No entiendo… —prosiguió— Entonces, ¿el abuelo Isshin mintió? ¿Por qué le dijo a Karin que tuviera cuidado cuando _eso_ entrara con profundidad?

Rukia tosió sonoramente. ¡Era suficiente! El sonrojo se apoderó de ella, queriendo sinceramente dopar a la niña y llevarla a dormir de una vez por todas. Ichigo, por otro lado, no estaba tan alarmado. Parecía estar orgulloso de la inteligencia de la niña, sin embargo, eso no quitaba que lo dejara entre la espada y la pared.

—Sabes hija, eso ocurre cuando el hombre es demasiado bueno "orando", pero cuando no, por ejemplo como _otros hombres q_ue oran muy despacio y casi sin energías, no funciona y chappy no trae al bebé —sugirió Kuchiki, riendo. Dirigió una suspicaz mirada hacia Ichigo.

¿Qué? ¿Eso era par ÉL? Nadie, pero nadie, dudaba de su hombría. ¿Despacio, lento, sin energías? ¡¿Perdón? Rukia Kuchiki había cavado su propia tumba. No tenía el derecho de cuestionar cómo él era en la cama, porque se le notaba, a leguas que era un Dios Griego en ello.

—Claro, pero cuando la mujer no quiere orar y sólo quiere dormir, también provoca la molestia en chappy —se defendió dando a entender que ella era la aguafiestas. La mujer arqueó una ceja.

Já. ¡Eso no le molestaba! Claro que no, había ocasiones que ella sí deseaba dormir por lo cansada que estaba. Cuidar de una niña y además, estudiar, no era cosa fácil. Menos cuando mantenía un hogar.

—¡Pero cuando el hombre es deficiente en orar, enfada mucho más a Chappy! —chilló Rukia, sonriendo con una soberbia sacada de lo más adentro de su ser. Ichigo gruñó sonoramente.

—¡No es mi culpa que tú no quieras tener… orar cuando yo quiero! —corroboró enojado. Hanako miraba a sus padres, perdiéndose completamente de la conversación. Ahora sí que no entendía. Se acomodó en su asiento, el sueño la había atrapado un poco. Quería hablar, pero sus padres gritaban.

—Mami tengo…

—¡Y no es mi culpa que cuando yo quiero orar, tú cosa no funcione bien!

—¡¿Perdón? ¡Funciona mejor que nunca y con más fuerzas que todos los Hollows y Shinigamis juntos!

—Sueño… —terminó por decir apenas la pequeña.

—Oh sí Kurosaki-kun, tú, el Dios del… —se detuvo, para luego seguir—: de orar —sacó su dulce y melodiosa voz que odiaba Ichigo.

—¡No me vengas con ironías! —le espetó Ichigo— ¡Siempre terminas pidiendo más cuando acabamos!

—Papi… —quiso hablar Hanako, mas las palabras de su madre la detuvieron.

—¡Claro! Pero lamentablemente tu poca falta de energía no te deja seguir y ahí se queda —le respondió— ¡En nada!

—Oh claro —siguió, levantando sus brazos en señal de enfurecimiento ante los comentarios de ella. Odiaba que pusiera en duda su papel como hombre—. Tú, la que tiene los orgasmos más largos y placenteros —siguió con sarcasmo. Kuchiki Rukia lo fulminó con la mirada. Empecinada en contestarle, se paró rápidamente, quedando frente a él.

—Ver para creer, Ichigo Kurosaki. Todo depende de ti.

—¡Claro que sí y ya verás que quedarás en silla de ruedas luego de esta noche!

Rukia abrió sus ojos de par en par, sorprendida.

—¡Ichigo! —gritó. ¿Cómo podía decir eso frente a su niñita? ¡Era un desconsiderado!

El aludido se quejó para sí mismo. Mierda, la había cagado. Ninguno de los dos quiso dirigir la vista hacia la niña, las preguntas se vendrían como bombas atómicas…

—Tengo sueño —un bostezo casi inaudible llamó la atención de los dos. La pequeña estaba somnolienta, casi al borde de caer completamente rendida al sueño. Sus ojitos cerrados y con las manos caídas al lado de su cuerpo, le daban una posición incómoda, pero a la vez muy tierna. La niña terminó por cerrar sus ojos completamente, la respiración calmada y suave se hizo presente en ella.

Ichigo caminó hasta Hanako, tomándola en sus brazos, acomodando su cabecita en su hombro. Acarició la espalda tibia de la pequeña, sonriendo. Rukia se paro para seguir con su tarea: cocinar la cena.

—Ya verás esta noche —susurró en el oído de Rukia, acercándose a ella—. Vamos a orar como nunca.

La chica se sonrojó notoriamente, riendo. Disfrutarían la noche, porque estaban más que seguros, que al otro día, la pequeña Kurosaki Hanako haría un sinfín de preguntas nuevamente.

Siempre se aprende algo nuevo con ella. Y con ellos.

* * *

><p>Pues ya, eso sería. Espero haberlos entretenido aunque fuese un poquito, un intento de comedia (?). Quizás algo OoC, pero bueno. ¡Un RR dándome sus opiniones o críticas son bien recibidas! Siempre y cuándo éstas sean constructivas.<p>

Un abrazo!

Atte; Miu-Suunrise.


End file.
